Mutant Love?
by Makoto Chidori
Summary: Yaio OC falls in love with Scott. How will he react. Will certain events bring up unknown feelings? PG as of now for language. This will be a many chaptered story. Hook ups probably won't happen until chapter 5.
1. Meet Matt

--There are a few things we should get straight before I start the Story:

1- I do not know the sexuality of any of the characters in this story.

2- All the characters are property of Marvel ComicsÒ and 20th Century FoxÒ 

3- If you have a problem with homosexuality please to not read this story.

4- I own the rights to my own character Matthew (Black Rose)

5- Enjoy and please R&R!!

It all stared one night. I was eating dinner just like every other day. But this day was different. People had found out one of my two deep dark secrets. I was beaten in the hall. It was nothing serious but I did spend a few hours in the hospital. Oh well. Now my parents know and they weren't all to happy.

"I don't want a fucking faggot in my god damn house!" my father screamed.

"Fine! If your going to reject me I might as well leave!" I yelled right back.

During all of the yelling I started to get a headache. All of the sudden my dad started to float in the air as I was staring at him. Then to top it all off the pipes burst and the house started to flood. I was so scared that I ran. I just ran and kept running. Not knowing where I was going. I ended up at the one person's home who I knew wouldn't turn me away. My best friend in the world. Stephanie. I called her cell phone and I stood out side. She came out and walked over to me. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I said nothing. I just broke down and started crying. She led me into house. She was the first person to find out I was gay. She is always there for me. Her step-brother was there. He came into her room to comfort me with her.

"What happened?" Steph asked.

"I don't know. They found out I guess… But something else happened. I was looking at my dad and I like lifted him up with my mind. I don't know how that's possible." I replied.

"I know what happened," Gerry spoke, "He's a mutant. They have all these mysterious powers. Remember we learned about them in school."

Now I knew. I had read about them in the paper and on the news. Especially the other day when the monkey George Bush passed the sentinel law. All mutants were allowed to be exterminated. The Sentinels had scanners that scanned for the mutant gene. If they found them they would kill the mutant. I knew I couldn't stay there. Steph and the others would be hurt if I did. I left her house much to her dismay. When I got outside there was a woman standing out there. She was tall and had long red hair.

"Hello, My name is Jean Gray. I know about everything that happened. Would you like to come and get something to eat?" she said.

"Um, sure that would be great," I replied.

We got into her car and drove down the street to Naples. It's a really good pizza parlor. I got a slice and a Snapple.


	2. Friend

Chapter Two

So, I found out all about this wonderful school. It is called the Xavier Institute. It is a place where mutants can go and learn how to control their powers. I knew I has read allot about the place in the news paper. There is a high school nearby where they students attend classes during the day. I was excited. This was a place I could go and not be criticized or stereotyped.

"So, do you think you would like to come to the Institute?" Jean Asked.

"Of course. I would love to. But can I ask a huge favor of you?" I replied.

"Sure," she said, "Anything."

"Can my best friend come with me because we can't go one day without being separated?"

"I don't see why not. We can go and ask her guardians right now."

We paid and left for Stephanie's house. When we got there I knocked on the door. Her grandmother answered the door.

"Hello Mrs. Briggs. Can I please speak with Stephanie for a moment? It will only be a few minutes," I said politely.

"Sure, let me get her," She said.

She then proceeded to walk up the stairs to Steph's Room. A few minutes later Steph came to the door and walked outside, closing the door behind her.

"Who's the girl?" she asked.

"Steph, I would like you to meet Miss Jean Gray. She is here to take me to the Xavier Institute. Its up in New York. I am going to go to school there and everything. They're going to teach me how to use and control my abilities," I explained.

"So wait… you're leaving?!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I asked Jean and she said you could come with me. If your Gram, Bonnie, and Gerry say you can," I replied.

"Awesome, I finally get the hell out of here!!" she yelled.

"And there are a lot of cute boys there too." Jean added.

"Really?!?!" Steph and I both yelled.

The Jean and I walked into her kitchen. She went up to get her Gram. Aunt, and Uncle. While she was gone I told Jean not to tell her we were going to a Mutant School, and to make something up.

"Gram Bonnie Gerry, This is Jean Gray," Steph said.

Jean stood up and walked to then. She then went on to shake all of their hands.

"Mr. And Mrs. Daley, Mrs. Briggs, I want to ask you if you would allow Stephanie to Accompany Me and Matt to New York. There is a new school there. We offer the best education in the country. There is also no charge to attend this school. We are funded by an anonymous benefactor. Your Niece and Grand Daughter will be well taken care of. We take them shopping many times so you don't have to worry about buying clothes. All expenses are taken care of."

"This sounds too good to be true. But we would be happy to have her attend this school. Maybe she wouldn't fail math," Bonnie said.

"She really can go?!?" I exclaimed, "Wahoo!"

Steph and I hugged and ran up to her room. We immediately started packing for the trip. I told Steph that I would be back in an hour. I had to pack my own stuff. Jean pulled the car around and we left. Minutes later we arrived at my house. Jean, who is a telekinetic floated us up to my bedroom window. I then began to pack all my things. After I was finished Jean floated us back down and we loaded up the Hummer and left.

A little while later we arrived back at Steph's house. Now I called her and told her we were outside and to meet us at the door. We got to the door and she opened it. We walked up to her room and headed inside.

"Now Steph," Jean started, "Every room pretty big so you can bring anything you want."

This helped a lot because now she just threw everything in boxes. She soon finished and we said our good byes. We loaded the truck and we were on our way to the airport. Steph and I fell asleep on the ride to the airport but when we awoke we were ready to take off. Jean must've floated us in the jet.

"The institute has its own Jet. Lots of methods of transportation also," Jean stated.

It only took a half an hour to get to the institute. Considering we only live in New Jersey. As we looked out the window we saw the gorgeous mansion. This was our new home.


	3. The God

Chapter Three

We finally landed and got out of the jet. Jean floated our things up to our new rooms. Steph went with her. Jean told me I was to go see Professor Charles Xavier in his office. She got a girl who was around my age to bring me to the office. I later learned her name was Kitty. She was a Sophomore. Like me. She told me we would probably have some classes together since the Professor likes keeping the students together. She led me through the front entrance and up the stairs which go up on both sides of the room. They led to one corridor. We walked down the hall. Many other corridors branched off from this main one. At the end of the main corridor was the Professor's office.

Kitty let me in and I saw him.  
"Hi, my name is Scott Summers." he said.

"Hi…" I said staring into his eyes. They where a beautiful shade of blue. "My name is Matt."

He was gorgeous. A god in his own rite. To me it was love at first sight. He had short brown hair, great body, and he was tall. Just then he said he had to leave. I was sad now. I wanted to be near him. At least when he left I had a chance to check him out. Great ass if I do say myself.

The Professor and I talked for awhile. We talked about lots of things. He asked how my home life was. I told him it was great until this afternoon.

"They found out I was gay."

"And they didn't react the way you had hoped, am I correct?"

"Yes sir. They blew up. I didn't even tell them I left. Jean levitated us up to my bedroom window and I pack my things and left."

"I see, well I know you will not be rejected here. We are all very excepting. There are many gay children here. All of which are accepted here. Now I have instructed Rouge here to escort you to your room."

I said goodbye and left the room. A young girl with dark brown hair was there to meet me.

"Hi, my name's Rouge. Pleasure to meet 'cha," she said.

"Hi, I'm Matt. The pleasures all mine," I replied sweetly.

We walked back to the main corridor. We went up another flight of stairs to the 3rd floor. She filled me in on where all the important places are. The kitchens were there along with the gym and pool. There are community showers on each floor and every room has its own shower.

"Community shower?!" I exclaimed. 'This was my chance to see Scott in all his glory.' I thought.

"Heh, that's a nice thought," she said. "I can absorb people's powers. I absorbed Jean's and her being a telepathic, well you know."

We talked the rest of the way to my room. We talked about how great Scott is. He never liked her the same way she did because he was gay. What luck! He was single too! I guess it won't be too bad being in a new place and having to make new friends…


	4. The Great Performance

Chapter 4

"Hey! Wake up fat ass!" Steph yelled.

I opened my eyes and groaned, then proceeded to roll over. She tried to get me up for the next hour until I finally got up. I took a quick shower because I was really late. 

'God damn it,' I thought, "Late on my first day."

I had to walk the two blocks to the school. Bayville High School. As I walked up the front steps lots of people stared at me. Maybe it was because I was wearing my Hot Topic pants with the chains on them and the Spiked hair and Weezer shirt. Or maybe it was my blue hair but you know. I looked all around strange. I walked through the halls to my homeroom, C-17. As I walked in I saw the homeroom teacher. Ms Dixson. I asked her where my seat was and what my locker combination was.

"Hmm, 27-33-23. Easy enough to remember," I said and walked to my locker.

I got to my locker and entered the combo. I peered inside to see that all my text books were in there already. I places my things in my locker and walked back to the classroom.

"Hey, I'm Karen Walker, what's your name?" a young woman asked me.

"Hello Karen, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Matt Seifert."

"Hm, We don't have any Matt's in our group. Come join us tomorrow before homeroom. We meet right next to C-17."

"Okay, See you tomorrow Karen."

I walked into my homeroom and sat down. Steph and I were in the same home room. Both right in the front row of the class. We were in the Se-Sz Homeroom. I was Se and she was St. I was the first person.

Steph was already in there. She had on her GadzooksÒ dress, her AE jeans, and her Converses. All toped off with her pink hair. She was a sight to behold. She was talking to her new math teacher, who was also our homeroom teacher. I sat down in my seat and waited for the bell to ring. I wondered where Scott was. He was probably off in his senior homeroom. After what seemed like decades the bell for first period finally had rung. I had Chamber Choir first period. I proceeded to walk down the halls to my room, A-2.

I walked in to the class room and looked around. Green cinderblock walls. There were many kids in the room. There was one boy who stood out. I was kind of staring at him. Until one of the kids waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie Mills. Sorry to startle you but you kind of blanked out," she said.

"It's okay, my name's Matt Seifert. Who's that boy over there?" I said pointing at him.

"Oh him, that's Christian Stuck. And like his name says, he's stuck up."

'So he's Christian,' I thought.

Christian was pretty short, kind of chubby, with short light brown hair, with baby blue eyes. He was very loud and was singing as he walked around.

"Here, come site by me," Stephanie said.

We waked over to the right side of the room. All the girls were sitting over there. Obviously sopranos. I would stay there until I I had sung to get my part situated.

"You must be Matt, I am Mrs. Hollander the vocal music director," The woman said.

"Yes, I am Matt, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She told me all about my audition for my voice part. I had already passes the vocal test to get into the class. I had to get in front of the class and sing a song. Any song of my choosing. I had already brought sheet music for Christy Carlson Romano's Say the Word. She placed the music onto the stand and she went over to the musical controls and hooked up the microphone. She sat back down.

I got up to the microphone and started eyeing the class. These were the kids whom I had to sing with for the rest of my Sophomore year. They seemed like a nice bunch of kids.

Mrs. Hollander started to play the song on the piano. I grabbed the microphone and started singing right at my cue:

"Uhhah   
All you have to do is, say the word   
I'm on it   
I got it   
I can do anything (anything)   
  
What you need?   
Got your back   
Just say the word, I'm there   
  
If you find your world is caving in   
You can bet your going to need a friend (someone to take)   
Someone to take those fears away   
  
Say the word   
Make a call and I'll be there   
Any time, any where (any time)   
Have you heard...   
That I'm all about saving your world   
All you have to do is say the word   
  
  
In trouble?   
In it deep?   
This is a promise that I can keep   
  
Make it right (make it right)   
Count on me...(count on me)   
To be the best friend I can be   
  
When your life is spinning upside down (when your life is spinning upside down)   
I'll be the one to turn it around (I'll be the one to turn it around)   
  
Say the word   
Make a call and I'll be there   
Any time, any where (any time)   
Have you heard...   
That I'm all about saving your world?   
All you have to do is..   
Say the word   
  
oo   
say the word   
Say the word   
Oo   
Say the word   
  
  
If you find your world is caving in,(if you find your world is caving in)   
You can bet your going to need a friend(you can bet your going to need a friend)   
For you I will fly oh,   
I will take your fears away(away, away, away)   
  
Say the word   
Make a call and I'll be there   
Any time, any where(any time)   
Have you heard...   
That I'm all about saving your world?   
All you have to do is..   
Say the word   
  
Dial the number   
Call my name   
Day or night,   
Not to late   
Say the word   
  
Cuz I'm all about saving your world   
All you have to do is..   
Say the word"

The class was clapping and I blushed. I walked back to Stephanie. She was staring at me like I had just solved the mysteries of the universe.

"That was… AWESOME!!" she exclaims.

"No it wasn't," I replied sheepishly.

"Hm, that wasn't so good," Christian said intruding in our conversation.

"Okay first off, this is an A and B conversation. Why don't you C your way out of here. And Second I would love to see you do better if you think your so wonderful," I snapped while pushing him on the chest with my finger.

"Fine, you want to see better, I'll give you better." he snapped back.

The whole class was silent. They were all stunned. Stephanie told me that no one had ever done a better job than Christian and stood up to his arrogance.

He walked over to his bag and took out some sheet music. He chose Pachelbel's Magnificat. It was a piece all in Latin.

He sung it and no one clapped. They just stared at him.

"Well, no praise? What is wrong with you people?" he said angrily, getting annoyed.

"I think we have had enough," Mrs. Hollander added, "Matt, you will sit next to Christian."

"WHAT!!" we both Yelled. 

By that time the bell was just about to ring. All the students lined up by the door. A few more people came up to me to congratulate me on my singing. Mrs. Hollander informed me that they video taped it and the whole student body would see it the next morning. Wow, school wide fame after just one day.


	5. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 5

It was Thursday already. After my first day of school. Today is the day the whole school would see my performance. I couldn't wait. I wanted to see the look on Christian's face when he saw how the kids reacted to it. I had a long day yesterday. I met a lot of new friends and all my teachers liked me.

This morning I got up by myself. I walked down the hall of my floor to the Community shower. I picked up a towel. I walked over to one of the stalls and turned on the water. I had it very hot and the room started to get very steamy. I lathered up and started to wash. Soon after I shampooed and conditioned. I rinsed and wrapped myself in my towel. I walked over to the sink and started to brush my teeth. I noticed someone a few sinks down. I turned my head and saw him. It was Scott. He was in a towel just like I was. My god he looked fine. I wanted to eat him up.

"Oh, hey Scott," I said trying to sound casual, "I didn't know you were in here."

"Hi, Matt right?" he replied.

"Yea, right," I said, "I'm going to be on Crimson TV at school this morning."

"Really? Cool," he said kind of interested.

"Yea, I was singing for an audition in Chamber Choir. After I was finished I got into a little fight with Christian Stuck."

"Really? Don't let him get to you. He is a real jerk. I would know, we dated a few months ago."

"Really? I don't know how anyone could stand being around him for more than 1 period."

We both laughed and continued our morning routine. I finished brushing and started to apply witch hazel and creams to my face. After that I was about to leave. I opened the door and started to walk back to my room, that's when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll see you later okay?" Scott said.

"Okay, my locker is the 3rd one on the right side of C-19. I'm in C-17. Come visit in the morning. Oh, yea I might be hanging next to my homeroom with a bunch of kids I met yesterday," I said losing breath. I had a habit of talking to much.

"Ok I think I'll do just that."

"Okay. I'll see you at school then. Bye!"

"Bye."

With those words exchanged I ran off to my room. Time to get changed. I put on my American Eagle Scribble T and my Gap jeans. I hurried out the door and down to the breakfast hall. I quickly ate breakfast and got walking to school. Along the way I met up with Rouge and Kitty.

"Good morning ladies," I said to the two of them.

"Morning," they said.

"So Rouge, Kitty, you all have to watch me this morning. I'm going to be on Crimson TV," I relayed.

"Really?" Kitty said to me.

"Yea, I performed in Chamber Choir," I said cheerfully.

"That's cool," Rough added.

"Rouge, do you hang out with the kids next to C-17?" I asked.

"Um, yea why?" she asked.

"I was going to hang with you all this morning." I replied.

"Oh, cool. See you there then," she said.

We had finally gotten to school. I walked to my locker. I put my things inside and walked to my friends. We all chatted for awhile and I got to know them all and they me. 

"Ya'll have to watch me this morning. My Chamber Choir performance is being shown," I announced.

"Okay," the group replied.

Soon I was walking to my homeroom. I stopped at my locker to get my First and Second period class things. I walked to the door and looked in. Everyone was in there already. I sat down.

"Good morning. Today is September 4th. This morning we have a special presentation for you all. Yesterday during a Chamber Choir audition a new student by the name of Matt Seifert preformed Say The Word, By Christy Carlson Romano. We all thought you would enjoy seeing this," said the announcer.

After she was finished the screen changed to me standing in front of the microphone. The intro started playing. I started singing. Soon later the song was over. Everyone was clapping in my classroom. I got a lot of congratulations from my peers.

"Wow, that kid is great. There are no announcements at this time. I'm Cindy Ristori. It's A Great Day To Be A Night!" she said and the screen went black.

The bell rang and everyone went to their classes. I couldn't believe how many people came up to me and said how great I was. I got to my choir class. Kitty was there. I wondered why, she wasn't there yesterday.

"Hey Kitty, what are you doing here? You weren't here yesterday," I said.

"Yea I couldn't I had to go to guidance for schedule problems. You were awesome. I really mean it," she told me.

"Hey Matt," Stephanie Mills said to me patting my on the back, "How's it going?"

"Pretty good," I said.

"Good. You know I feel bad for you, having to sit next to Christian and all." she said in a friendly tone.

"That's okay," I told her.

"I'm going to sit next to you. Hope that doesn't bother you," Kitty said.

"No problem at all." I replied.

Me and Kitty sat down and started going through our music. Soon before the bell rang Christian came in looking way TOO gay. He sat next to me and started talking to the other seniors. There were a lot of cuties in the class. One boy sitting behind me asked me if I wanted to go to the movies tomorrow night. I denied and said I already had plans. I wanted to go out but I don't know the rules at the Institute yet. After a pretty regular class the bell for second period had rung. Algebra 2. This would be… fun. I loved math but I didn't like the teacher.

I walked down three different halls trying to get to the class. As I was walking in Scott came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"You were spectacular this morning," he said.

"Really? You think so? That means so much. Thank you," I replied.

I hugged him. He didn't know it was coming and it kind of startled him. I turned and walking into the class. Not giving him anytime to respond. I walked to my seat. That class was pretty boring. Along with the rest of my classes. It was time to go home now. I went to my locker and dropped off my things. I got my jacket and my bag and then walked to the nearest exit.

Scott pulled up the curb as I was walking down the side walk. He had a nice car. It was bright red and nicely polished.

"Want a ride?" he asked.

"Anytime," I replied.

I got into the car. The leather seats hugged my back giving you the feeling that of you sinking into them. It had a beautiful blue gray interior. I was hoping I'd get to see more of it.

"You want to go have an early dinner?" he asked me.

"Sure. I really don't know the area so any where you want," I said.

"Okay," he said, "How about a diner?" he asked.

"That sounds great!" I exclaimed.

We drove down the road. I got to see a lot of Bayville. It was a nice city. We approached the restaurant. It was a cute place. It reminded me of those old fashion diners you see in the movies. It was called The Roadside.

We parked near the entrance and got out of the car. We walked up the front steps. He opened the door for me and we walked in.

"Table for two, please," he told the hostess. She led us to a table about 2 dozen feet from where we walked in, "Right here."

She handed us our menus and walked away. I started to read the menu and decided what I wanted.

"This is a cute little place," I said smiling.

"Yea, it's my favorite place to eat."

"So, why did you invite me to have an early dinner with you?"

"I don't know. Kind of as a congratulations thing."

"Oh," I said sounding disappointed.

"What?" he asked.

"It's nothing."

A large woman approached us. And asked what we wanted to drink.

"Its has to be something."

"Nothing… Nothing at all."

"Just tell me."

"I like you okay!" I yelled.

The whole room had turned around and was staring at us. Me mostly because I had screamed my last words.

"You like me?" he said.

"Well, yea… You're so cute and you're really nice."

"I'm flattered."

"You shouldn't be, you probably hear it all the time."

We talked for about 20 minutes. In that time we ordered our food and got our drinks. We got to know each other. He and his brother had been separated and his parents killed in a plane crash. It seemed he had a horrible childhood. I wanted to hold him for the rest of our days.


	6. My Savior

Chapter 6

I yawned and woke up. It was Saturday. Two days after the day I went out with Scott. I couldn't stop thinking about him yesterday. I got in trouble a lot yesterday because I wasn't paying attention. Oh well, I didn't care. All I was thinking about was him. Noting more. I looked over my notes from the day before and they were are scribbled. I wanted him to be mine.

Just a day, just an ordinary day. That's all it was, but it seemed like so much more. I went to Scott's room around 7. We all had danger room training. I walked a few doors down and woke Stephanie up first. She was going to watch. She asked the Professor first though. We walked to his room and knocked on the door.

"Scott," I yelled, "Come on, were going to be late."

"I have to wash my face hold on," he yelled back.

"No now!" I replied.

I started to drag him out of the room with my telepathy. Also with my water controlling power took water with us. I used my power to hold the water while he used it to wash his face. When he was finished I just watered a plant with the excess. We walked down into the entrance hall and into the elevator. From there we took the stairs to the basement.

"Hello Professor," Scott said to the him.

"Good Morning, Scott," he answered, "You all will be doing a simple training exercise. I have to see what your limits are Matthew so the simulations will be directed at you. Don't take it personally."

"Okay, I won't. So, basically just fight like you would have to actually fight to live?" I asked,

"Precisely," he replied.

We all took our places and the Professor, along with Steph, started the simulation. The environment changed into a large open field. Suddenly many large robots, which each had different mutant powers. They started attacking and we all (Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Rouge, Bobby, Ororo, and Evan) were destroying them with ease. Then the professor turned the attack level up higher. Still we were destroying them like we were chucking bricks at a Saks Fifth Avenueâ display window. All of the sudden Jean was flung into the air over our heads.

"Jean!" I yelled.

I moved my hand to her position and stopped her just as she was about to hit the wall. The bots were beginning to get significantly stronger. We almost couldn't hold them off. I looked around.

"Rouge! Come here quick!" I screamed.

Rouge ran over and I held out my arm.

"Quick, absorb my powers!" I said.

She took off her glove and she sapped my power. Now we had enough power to hold them back while the others recuperated. Another turn of the dial and the robots attacked with more force than we were prepared for. I was knocked back into a wall. Everyone was doing their best to hold them off but to no avail. They just kept coming. I don't know when but I nodded off for a moment and when I awoke Scott was standing in front of me. Firing at everything that came his way. Was he protecting me? One robot came from his side and caught him off guard. He was knocked onto the ground. I looked up. No one was up. Everyone was down. I immediately thought that I had to do something.

"Scott, Jean, Kitty, all of them… You stupid robots. You hurt them. You hurt them ALL!!" I screamed.

I used my power to pin every single one of them to the walls of the danger room. In a fit of rage I used my power to make water. I created balls of water before me. I made the robots slam onto the ground. Then into one another. Finally to finish them all off I held out my hands and all the water gathered in front of me. I waited until it was as big as a Volkswagen Beetle. I released the water mass with such force all the bots were thrown into the wall of the danger room leaving their imprints dented into the wall. The water deactivated all of the charging robots. Just them, I fell to the ground unconscious. I had pretty much drained my power.

I woke a few hours later in the medical bay that was just off of the danger room. I was pretty out of it. The Professor had informed me that I had saved everyone. I was so happy that everyone was alright. But more so I was happy that Scott was fighting to protect me. I fell back asleep to dream about some things… 

(CHAPTER SEVEN IS GOING TO BE THE DREAM. IT'S A STUPID BONUS SCENE THAT I WANTED TO ADD.)


End file.
